


The Legend of Fairy Tail and The Adentures of the Heroes

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Linked Universe Fics [5]
Category: Fairy Tail, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Don't Take Seriously, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Madness, fairy tail - Freeform, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: A rumor has been flying around Fiore for some time now and it has hit the ears of Erza Scarlet, one f Fairy Tail's strongest and famous members. The rumor of some monsters running loose causing havoc on innocent folks sounded unnerving and something to investigate further into. This brings her to round up the members of Team Natsu once again and set out to find out whether or not these rumors are true. During this time the fairy tail members end up finding an odd group of men that are supposedly not from their world.The Links have just been dropped into another world, only thing though is that it seemed this world doesn't seem to know anything about a place called Hyrule or even anything about a Hero of Courage. Next thing they know, some weird pink-haired person with running towards Legend with his fist on fire.
Relationships: Charle | Carla & Natsu & Gray & Happy & Lucy & Loke & Wendy & Erza, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Other Characters - Relationship
Series: Linked Universe Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I am posting another long fic when I already have a LU long fic posted though this fic I plan on being more of a side fic that I will work on slowly. I'm just posting the first and second chapter that I have already completed to keep it from collecting dust and to also keep me from editing over and over again so ya, here it is. It is also fair game to drop ideas of what you would like to see or you think would be interesting to see cause this fic is mostly for shits and giggles and I only have vague ideas for this fic. I honestly wrote this cause I liked the idea of WIld and Nastu meeting each other.

**Chapter 1 - Rumors**

Disappointment settles inside of Lucy once again as she walks away from another person who had no information about the rumor that has been going around. "Ugh, at this rate we're not going to out anything about this damn rumor."

"Don't worry Lucy! We’ll find out more information! Besides, we got one clue and Aster is where the Blue Pegasus guild resides.” Wendy tells her optimistically while Carla nods along.

"Wendy's right Lucy, we at least have a direction we head towards," Carla tells her as she walks beside Wendy.

Wendy's optimism brings a smile to Lucy's face. The young wizard was right, they had been able to learn there were some sightings of these black blooded monsters in Aster which was where The Blue Pegasus were located. With that, they could see about getting into contact with them.

Lucy nods as she pushes the air above her. “You're right! We got something and that is better than nothing!” Lucy declares with a determined grin, making Wendy giggle while Carla rolls her eyes fondly.

It has been six months since the defeat of Acnologia and Zeref. Not much has changed for Team Natsu. Lucy was going to spend some time resting after that big of a battle but of course, Natsu doesn’t understand the term resting so not much time passed before him, and Happy and the rest of Team Natsu got dragged onto another quest.

Since then, it has been one quest after another of course as Lucy had to find some way to pay the bills. Especially with how often they end up not getting the reward since  _ someone _ or  _ somebody  _ in their group keeps overdoing things and destroying large amounts of property.

The quest they were on now, wasn’t really an official request that Lucy can get rewards out of but rather a quest that Erza has dragged them onto with her due to hearing some rumors about there being some black blooded monsters roaming around and causing a disturbance.

Lucy could tell that despite Erza wearing her usual stoic look, that there was something about these monsters that worried her. This is why Lucy tagged along without any questions and besides, Wendy and Carla couldn’t be left alone to try and hold those three from overdoing things again anyways.

It was nearing noon now and knowing Erza, she would be at their meeting place early so the girls decided now would be a good idea to start heading back to the cafe that Erza had designed as their meeting place.

Unsurprisingly, Erza was already standing by the entrance of the cafe, staring down at the map in her hands. Lucy was surprised to see that Gray and Natsu were standing on the other side of the entrance ready. Unsurprisingly though, the two of them were bickering while Happy cheered Natsu on.

Basically, it was another normal day for Team Natsu. The sight made Lucy smile fondly though. It was a fact that she wouldn't trade for anything.

“Hey, Erza! Did you find anything?” Wendy calls out as she picks up speed and jogs the last few steps towards Erza while Lucy and Carla follow behind her.

Erza looks up from her map and smiles fondly at Wendy. “Some. Not as much as I would have liked. There are a few towns we can check out though but who knows if there is actually something of substance there.”

“We were told that there have been some sightings of the monsters in Aster. We were thinking since that was where the Blue Pegasus was stationed then perhaps we could see about getting into contact with them.” Lucy tells Erza, causing Erza to nod as she circles the town with a pen on the map.

She then looks up from the map towards where Gray and Nastu were still bickering. “Boys,” Erza stated, immediately causing the two to freeze before they begin sputtering as they turn to face Erza but she only rolls her eyes. Lucy hides her smile behind her hand while Happy snickers softly and Wendy and Carla share a look while Erza continues. “Have you been told anything about monsters?”

Natsu shakes his head while Gray shrugs. “Nothing about the black blooded monsters but some construction workers told me that there was a group of odd individuals walking around asking about a place called "Hyrule" and a legend about a Hero of Courage," Gray says as he lends back against the building with his arms crossed over his bare chest as he looks towards Lucy. “Have you heard of any legend like that Lucy?” 

Lucy blinks as she racks her brain, thinking about everything she has ever read that was considered to be a legend or a myth before shaking her head. “No, it doesn’t sound familiar and I’ve never heard of a place called Hyrule,” Lucy answers while Erza hums.

“Were you told anything else about these individuals?” Ezra asked.

“They said that they were nine individuals and seemed to be all heavily armed. Their ages range from to a man that looked to be in their 30s to a kid in their preteens. Though, for the most part, they were very polite and courteous. Didn’t cause any trouble and when they weren't able to get the information they wanted. They left, aside from some bickering between the members.”

“Oh! Does that mean I get to fight someone!” Natsu yells out as he sets his fist on fire while Erza sighs.

“Only if it’s needed Natsu. We shouldn’t assume that they are up to nothing good. We need answers first before we decide anything.” Ezra tells him, causing Natsu to droop as he whines about not having fought anyone in a while.

Lucy only smiles as she pats Natus on the back before turning towards Gray. “Did they say where they were going?”

Gray nods. “Ya, they asked the workers where they could find a map of the country and they were pointed towards the library.”

“Are they new around here?” Erza asked while Gray shrugs.

“No idea. But it does give us a place to start.” Gray says which Erza nods to.

“Yes. Let’s head to the library then.” Erza, already turning towards the direction the library is in.

“Aye, sir!” Natsu and Happy cheer, gaining a sharp glare from Erza.

“No fighting Natsu!”

“Aww…”

Lucy smiles as she follows her friends.

_ Ya, she wouldn’t ever trade this for anything in the world. _

* * *

A groan left Legend as he plops himself down onto a bench that was outside of the library they were in front of while Hyrule sits down beside him.

It was another annoying, confusing day for the group. Much more confusing than usual, much to Legend's irate and listening to Twilight and Wild argue over the importance of getting a map was only making Legend's headache even worse.

"Okay you two, how about we take a deep breath." Sky interrupts Twilight's and Wild's arguing. Resulting in the two shooting Sky a glare while Sky grimaces but doesn't back down. "Arguing about this isn't going to help us and besides, Time already got us the map anyways."

Sky points over to where Time, Four, and Warriors could be seen studying the map while Wild lets out a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Ya, and it was a waste of time to get a map of a world that we have no knowledge of. Nowhere on that map has a Hyrule, none of us recognize this place, and whenever we try to ask the people around here about a Hyrule. We got strange looks as we sounded like lunatics that only got worse when we tried to ask about who the Hero of Courage is." Wild says while Twilight lets out a sigh.

“Yes, but it’s something at least. We need to at least know where some towns are so then we’re not walking aimlessly Wild.” Twilight tells him.

“Whatever, standing here in front of a library isn’t going to change anything so we should get a move on if we’re going to get anywhere." Legend tells them which Time nods to.

"You all have a point, which is why I think we should switch our investigation to asking about the infected-"

"Hey! You! Fight me!" The yell cuts Time off and causes Legend and the others to turn around.

Legend barely had enough time to get up to his feet and hold up his shield when he turned around to block a  _ flaming fist _ coming at him by some pink-haired grinning maniac.

"What the fuck?" Legend breathes out as he jumps back away from the maniac while the other Links  _ helpfully _ stand there in shock themselves.

The pink hair maniac only grins as he goes to jump towards Legend again with his  _ fist still on fire _ causing Legend to stumble back some more as he rushes to grab something from his back.

Which ends up being the fire rod that he goes to hold out defensively in front of him. Only to stop as he watches a girl with long blonde hair running towards them.

"Natsu! No!" She then tackles the pink-haired freak to the ground, causing him to groan as his chin smacks against the ground while the girl sits on top of his back.

"But Luce!"

"No!"

Legend would probably normally feel a sense of satisfaction at this but the shock was still taking it's time to wear off as he looks towards the others that just stood by and glares at them, who were exchanging looks between themselves before giving Legend either an apologetic smile or an amused smile.

"Did...did I just seriously see him light his own fist on fire?" Legend hears Hyrule whisper causing Legend to look down at Hyrule who seemed to be questioning everything as he stares down at his hands.

Legend sighs. This was the last thing they needed.

"Natsu!" Everyone jumped at the loud yell that came from another young woman, this one had long red hair and was wearing armor and a blue skirt and was charging towards them from around the corner with a furious look on her face while a young girl, a young man, and two fly- _and two flying cats?_ _What is going in this world? Is he dreaming right now? Is he about to wake up back in Wild's world or has this whole journey been another craz-_

Before Legend could fully descend into the madness of his mind. It gets interrupted by the woman speaking up. Once she made her way to where the pink-haired maniac was cowering with arms over his head while the blonde girl jumped to move out of the raging redhead. That grabs hold of the pink hair guy and begins shaking him as she yells at him while he cowers.

The blonde girl sighs as she watches them for a moment before spinning around on her heel to face them all with a nervous smile. "Hi. My name is Lucy. Please ignore those two. This is normal for them and we don't want to fight you guys, that is just Natsu being Natsu." Lucy tells them as the other four members join her.

The guy with black hair clicks his tongue as he looks at Natsu and the redhead disapprovingly. "That guy never learns." He says before looking at the Links. "Yo. The name's Gray." He says with a wave.

It was then Time decided to step forward and hold his hand towards them, which Lucy takes with a smile. "My name's Time. Is there something you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Yes. We heard that you are looking for a place called "Hyrule" and legends about a, "Hero of Courage". Something that doesn't exist in our world." The redhead then speaks up as she turns her head away from the maniac named Natsu that was currently foaming at the mouth. There was a dangerous glint in the woman's as she stared down each and everyone one of the Links. "So I want to know, who are you, and are you a danger to my home?"

A shiver ran down Legend's spine at the woman's voice. There was definitely a threat there. One to be taken seriously. The Links exchanged looks before, very hesitantly, Twilight speaks up.

"We uh, we didn't come to this world willingly, to be honest. We're just thrown here and are trying to figure out why and find our way back home."

And then like a snap. The glare on the woman's face was gone and the thick tension has been sliced as she smiles at them. "Good, that means we might be able to help you then. We were also wondering if you knew anything about these black blooded monsters that have been sighted around Fiore."

"Wait! They're here too?" That had come from Wind causing the redhead woman to look down at him. Under her gaze, Wind puffs up his chest to seem tough causing Legend to roll his eyes at the boy's antics.

"Oh. You know of them?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, we've fought against them before. They're not the easiest of enemies we've fought against I'm afraid." Time answers this time causing the woman to hum.

"I see. Well then, let's go then. There have been some sightings in a town nearby of those monsters. We can get better acquainted on the way." And with that, the woman begins walking away while dragging a comatose Natsu along the ground behind her while her friends just shrug before following after her as they spoke amongst themselves.

Almost like this was a normal everyday thing for them.

Legend and the rest of the Links look to Time, who looks at them. He blinks before shrugging and following after the woman and her friends.

One by one, the Links shrug and follow behind Time with Legend being the last follow.

He lets out a groan as he puts his rod and shield up before following after them.

_ Dear goddess, for once I hope this is a dream. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the woods, afraid and with nothing but a pretty dagger in her hands to protect herself. Dawn was at a loss as to what to do and could hope to find help in these strange woods.

**Chapter 2 - Another World**

Walking through a forest when the sun was setting was definitely nerve-wracking but walking through one without a sun to use as a light source was even more nerve-racking. It didn’t help that the low light Dawn was getting from the moon wasn't much as it could barely get through the forest's thick trees- _ she didn’t even know there were trees that could even be this thick with foliage and life and she most definitely has never grass as such a bright colorful green color before.  _ T he forest around her was full and rich in color.

The very little low amount of light that she got, made it hard for her to walk without tripping or walking into a boulder. The soft skin of her feet has scuffed and rubbed raw and was probably bleeding from walking on sticks and sharp rocks she couldn’t avoid stopping on.

Her nightgown was also ruined beyond repair by this point, torn apart at the ends from catching onto sharp rocks. The night gown's pure white look gone from being stained by the grass and dirt it was dragged across. It was better than wearing her royal gown though. Dawn couldn't imagine trying to walk through a forest in that thing for hours on end with no sight of when it would end. At least then she would have had some shoes and socks on when her and Aurora have been sucked in by that stupid portal.

Her only blessing was that she wasn’t back in the arms of Ganon. She had fully been expecting to see his disgusting pig face at the end of the portal but she was glad that she hadn't. She’ll choose being dumped in a forest over dealing with Ganon ever again.

She only wishes she had been dump into the forest with Aurora by her side. It didn’t make much sense that her and Aurora weren't dropped here together when they had been sitting together on a couch when the portal showed up. Dawn was reading while Aurora was starting to doze off with her head on Dawn’s shoulder.

At first, Dawn wasn’t sure what to do when she at first had been dropped into this forest all on her own. She didn’t know the first thing about fighting since Lady Impa and the other nobles had been firm about Dawn not learning how to fight when she had tried to ask Link if he could teach her how to defend herself. Since according to them it wasn’t proper for their kingdom’s Princess that was soon to be Queen to know how to fight. Such dainty hands weren’t meant to learn how to use a sword according to Lady Impa.

It had made Dawn roll her eyes, but ever the pacifist. She bit her tongue and shut her mouth So while she may have a pretty dagger clutched tightly in her hands at the moment. She had absolutely no idea how to use it. Just that you were opposed to stab people with the pointy end.

The dagger had just been the first thing she grabbed when the portal had first shown up while she had let the book she was reading drop to the floor. She likes having it on her, not only as a safety thing though it certainly did make her feel more safe knowing she had a weapon on hand just in case anything were to happen and was easy to hide in a gown due to the dagger’s small size.

The reasoning had also been because it had been a gift from Link when he had arrived home for a visit after hopping from their world to others with a group of other Links behind him.

It had all been a very exciting experience to meet all the Links that have become such close friends to her and Aurora’s Link. Dawn doesn’t think she has ever seen Link so happy, it had warmed her heart to see the closest thing she had to a brother with a smile so bright and proud on his face when he gave her the dagger he had found while he traveling between worlds.

And while the dagger was a usual gift to give to a princess that was soon going to be a queen. It was still a touching gift that was given to her with s thought behind it as Link has always valued practically over everything else- _ and he looked so proud and happy _ and Dawn would rather stab herself first before she ever did anything to cause Link to lose that smile. So to make sure Lady Impa and the other nobles couldn’t take away from her small  _ dainty  _ hands. She had hidden it inside of her sock before Lady Impa and the nobles could see it.

The sound of birds cawing around her, causing to flinch and pull her from her thoughts. Now that she was lost in a forest, she was more than glad that she had done everything to make sure that she had kept the dagger near her.

So while she may not be sure how to fight or what to do exactly in a situation like this. She knows that Link wouldn’t sit around and wait for anything to happen to him first. So each time she feels tired and like giving up from having tripped over something  _ again _ . She would push herself back up onto her feet. Doing her best to ignore the pain that shot itself through her feet and legs from walking from the time the sun had set and the stars and moon have come out.

Because she knew Link would keep walking. He wouldn't give up and she had to find Aurora or someone that could help her before something bad finds her or Aurora first.

Her first thought, when she realized that Aurora wasn’t with her was that Aurora had been taken captive. Dawn shook her head though, at the thought, that wouldn't make sense though since if that was so then Dawn would be held captive to then. Instead of it just being one of them, so something else had to be amiss.

She wasn't sure what exactly but it didn't matter. All that mattered is that she did whatever she could to find Aurora. She had to, Aurora was the closest thing she had to a sister. Dawn can be strong. She can be as strong as Link. She will prove to Lady Impa and the other nobles that just because she was a princess, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be strong.

She will prove it, not only to them but to herself and to Link. Dawn smiles as she thinks about telling him about her adventure. He would be so proud of her when he finds out how strong she had been and how hard she tried.

That thought caused a surge of determination to flow through her veins. "That's it, Dawn. Just think about what Link would do. He always knows what to do." Dawn whispers to herself encouragingly. Dawn whispers to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice startled a squeak out of Dawn causing her to spun around on her heels and held out her dagger out in front of her defensively.

Her arms shook badly as she stares at the girl that looks no older than her with wide eyes. Her red hair pulled into short pigtails with yellow bows and was wearing a shirt with long sleeves that covered her arms and a short blue skirt. 

Dawn watches how she tilts her and blinks in surprise before slowly raising her hands up in front of her with a sheepish smile that shows all of her white teeth.

"Uh, sorry? I didn't mean to startle you...uh are you okay?” The girl asked as she tilts her head to the side with an easy smile.

Dawn nods as she takes another deep breath. “I-I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just, I’m just very lost and my sister is missing and I don’t know where I’m at and-and-” Dawn cuts herself off as she sniffs and lowers her arms back down to her waistline.

_ Why did she think she could do this? She was a fool to think she could be strong on her own. An absolute fool. She doesn’t even know where Aurora and she pointed her dagger at someone that meant no harm to her. _

“Oh! It's okay, lucky for you I know this forest like the back of my hand!” The girl tells her as she holds her hand out to Dawn. “My name is Sherria, and I can help you find your sister. What’s are your names?”

Dawn blinks in surprise as she looks down at the hand before looking back up at the girl’s face. There was no sign of recognition in her eyes or face at the sight of Dawn. Something that puzzled Dawn greatly as everyone knew who Dawn and Aurora were. They were Hyrule’s princesses after all and Dawn was soon going to be declared Queen on her sixteen birthday.

That was when she reminds herself how green the grass is around her and how full of life the trees around her were. How she hasn’t come across any monsters despite all the hours she has spent walking around. She remembers how Link would tell her that he couldn’t go five minutes after walking into a forest without finding a monster.

She remembers how the portal Link had left in was a portal made out of the purple and black mist. Just like the portal that had grabbed her and Aurora.

And that was the reason why this girl didn’t know her.

It was a simple reason.

One that explained a lot.

Dawn wasn’t in Hyrule anymore.

She really was a fool for thinking she could do this on her own. Being in her own world was one thing but being in a world she had no knowledge of was the beginning of being impossible to navigate on her own.

But this girl. Sherria, someone she doesn’t know was offering to help her. Sherria didn’t even know she was a princess. To Sherria, Dawn and Aurora might as well be just some random girls to her. Which, to be fair, was kinda true seeing as they were in a world currently that they did not belong in.

It made Dawn wonder if Link and his friends were. If the other Zeldas that Link had told her about have also been dragged into this world. If the other Zeldas had been dragged here too. It would be best to tell Sherria her and Aurora's middle names. Something the two girls have gotten into the habit of using seeing as it was less confusing and weird to do than calling each other Zelda would have been.

So with a deep breath. Dawn lets one of her hands let go of the handle of her dagger and uses it to shake Sherria's hand with a nervous smile. “It’s Dawn. My sister’s name is Aurora.”

“Well then Dawn, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you!” Sherria declares with a grin as she lets go of Dawn’s hand and places her hands on her hips. “Now, where was the last time you saw your sister?”

Dawn frowns at that as she decides between telling Sherria about how her and Aurora weren’t from this world or not. But Sherria appeared to be a person who doesn’t mean any harm. So it would more than likely be best to be as honest as possible.

“Well, that’s the thing...” Dawn starts while Sherria watches her patiently with a smile. Dawn lets out a sigh. “No matter how I try to explain this, it's going to sound crazy either way.”

“That’s okay! I’ve been through some pretty crazy things myself. At this point, I don’t think there is anything that can surprise me or my guild for that matter.”

“Hmm,” Dawn hums as she nods. She didn’t know what a guild was but she was sure she would find out soon enough. “Well, the last time I saw Aurora was before we got sucked into this portal. We were both relaxing before we were going to head off to bed when we were sucked in and I was dropped here in the middle of this forest which is why I’m in my nightgown. That was the last time I saw her. I don't why or how, all I know is that this isn’t my world.”

“How do you know it isn’t your world?” Sherria asked with her head tilted to the side.

“We don’t have forests like this in my world. The grass is also dead there and is more of a golden color. Not green like they are here and your stars are different too.” Dawn explains while Sherria nods, surprising Dawn at how seemed to be completely listening to her.

“I’ll admit, that is pretty crazy but I’ve seen and lived through crazier things. But since you have absolutely no idea where your sister is. There is only one solution.” Sherria says with a grin.

“What’s that?” Dawn asked as she watches Sherria turn around.

“Aurora!” Sherria yells, startling Dawn as she rushes over to Sherria’s side.

“What are you doing?” Dawn yells in a whisper-like voice. “You're going to attract monsters to us!”

Sherria only blinks down at Dawn in confusion. “There aren’t any monsters here,” Sherria tells her as she gives Dawn a wide grin. “Besides, even if there was, I’ve been getting back my magic pretty quickly and getting really good at using it again so I should have no problem with taking any of them down!”

Dawn blinks before nodding as she reminds herself that she isn’t in her world anymore.

_ There may not be any monsters here like there is back home or at the very least, not as many as there are back home. _

“O-oh, okay then. Let's get moving then.” Dawn says as Sherria starts walking forward. Bringing Dawn to follow behind the redhead as she begins yelling Aurora’s name.

Dawn swallows before she yells for Aurora’s name herself in a shaky voice.

_ She can do this. She can be strong. She’ll be strong, for Aurora and Link. _

_ She can do this. _


End file.
